<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tragic Priestess by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005706">Tragic Priestess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Priestesses, inuyasha crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finds an injured Kikyo in the woods. They know each other's secrets, but agree never to speak of it. Kikyo finally feels safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sohma Hatsuharu/Kikyou (Inuyasha)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haru was on his way to visit Yuki when he came upon a woman laying on the ground in the forest.</p><p>She was bleeding.</p><p>“Who are you? What’s wrong?”</p><p>She shudders. “Kikyo. I’m Kikyo.”</p><p>Kikyo passed out.</p><p>She came to in Hatori’s office.</p><p>Haru had never left, he was sleeping in the corner.</p><p>He started awake. “You ok.”</p><p>“I’ll survive.” Kikyo said. “I feel terrible though. So...you’re cursed.”</p><p>“And your a priestess.” Haru said. “How’d you get hurt?”</p><p>“How about I don’t answer.” Kikyo said. “And you don’t have to tell me about your curse.”</p><p>Haru smiled. “Deal Kikyo.”</p><p>He sat down beside her.</p><p>“You’re not leaving?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Kikyo sighed. She felt safe with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scandalized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kikyo had thought she was dead. Her soul had been steeped in betrayal and hatred.</p><p>And then Haru came. She could have sworn a cow carried her to the doctor, Hatori.</p><p>But it was all a little fuzzy. Blood and pain marred the memory. But it was there. Haru had been the cow.</p><p>Kikyo stared at him. He was cursed.</p><p>“I could break it you know.” Kikyo said. “To show my gratitude.”</p><p>“That would just get you in trouble.” Haru put a hand on her head. “You don’t need to be a priestess for me. Just be yourself.”</p><p>“Be a normal woman?” Kikyo said softly. Then she laughed. “At last.”</p><p>Haru kissed her cheek. “You’ve wanted it for a long time. You know, you talked in your sleep.”</p><p>Kikyo glared at him, scandalized.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>